


Untitled Multiplied

by OlianderWilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ...Pikachu, Biting, Boys In Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, I choose you, Insomnia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Professor Harry Potter, Swearing, mentions of bipolar disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlianderWilde/pseuds/OlianderWilde
Summary: A collection of my drabbles.Some are linked but most are stand alone..
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 22
Kudos: 52





	1. [G] Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Potter asks Severus on a date

Harry was stood in the doorway of greenhouse number three. "Severus," he smiled, "I didn't expect to see you here." He lied.

"Potter, I have spent the last four hours pulling weeds, raking leaves, and wrestling ivy; I know you are aware I am always here at this time so say what you will and get out."

"Alright, then, I was hoping you might join me this evening for dinner."

"We have dinner together every night, Potter."

"No, I meant at a restaurant, or I could cook, or I dunno just away from everyone else."

"Whatever for?"

"A date, with me, is what I'm trying to get at, would you... be interested?"

"Would I…?" Snape was stunned, his eyes wide, staring unblinkingly at Harry. 

"You're not saying no so I'm going to just pick you up from your quarters at seven is that alright?" Snape's brain took a moment to catch on to what Harry had said. He nodded slowly and Harry smiled. "Okay, brilliant! I'll see you at seven!" He turned around and strode out the door, accidentally knocking a bag of soil over with his foot.


	2. [T] Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry bakes when he cannot sleep.

As Harry gently closed the wooden cabinet there was a succession of loud clashes as trays and pans fell over. He rolled his eyes, "Stupid fucking tins." He sighed and stood back up, grabbing the grease-proof paper to line the cake tin. The batter had just finished mixing when he heard the shuffle of footsteps behind him. Quickly he summoned his wand. He turned around, wand pointed at the man standing in the doorway. "Fuck! Severus, you scared me half to death."

"Nightmares?" He askes, voice still croaked from sleep and not helped by the scars running over his neck and down his bare chest.

"I would need to be able to get to sleep to have nightmares." Harry had lowered his wand and was now pouring the batter into the tin. 

"So what are you making this time, anything I like?" Severus walked up behind him, hands resting on Harry's hips.

"Just a plain sponge, I wasn't up to anything more complicated." Harry sighed and moved away from Severus' arms to put the batter in the oven. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. Your silencing charms are sufficient, I woke up of my own volition. You weren't there." Harry stepped back into Severus' arms, wrapping them around himself. "I was going to tell you when Hermione came back to me with their availability but I found someone for you to talk to about all of this…"

"I already told you, I  _ cant _ , you know what it was like when the papers came out saying Kingsley is bipolar, if anyone found out anything about me like that I wouldn't just lose my job, it wouldn't matter what I did in the war."

"You don't have to worry about that, If you trust me, know that Miss Granger and I have sorted out the details so no one need ever know."

"But," Harry twisted around in his arms so he could rest his head on the man's chest, "it hurts."

"I know, my love, I know… we can talk about this in the morning." 

"The cake is in the oven, I have to wait until it is done." 

Snape chuckled and smiled at his partner wiping the tear away from his eye, "You forget too easily that we are wizards, Harry." He flicked his wand at the oven. "It will sort itself out, come."


	3. [G] Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the library on a Sunday.

As he put the book in his bag his Divination homework fell out of his bag and Hermione picked it up. "Thanks, oh, hey 'Mione, I didn’t realise you were here."

"I only just got here, Ron and I were looking for you, did you want to grab some lunch with us? Unless you’ve already eaten…"

"No that sounds great, I was just planning on catching up with you guys. Hey, do you know if it is too late to change a subject before taking O.W.L’s?"

"I don’t think so, but either way, I wouldn’t, you’d have to get a form signed from about 3 different teachers plus Umbridge."

"Yeah, I thought it’d be something like that."

"What subject did you wanna change anyway?"

"Divination. I thought I could do muggle studies instead."

"Why would you want to do muggle studies? You already know all there is to know about muggles."

"Well, first of all, I don’t really, I know whatever the Dursleys taught me, but apart from that, I thought it would be cool to learn about the wizard perspective on muggles. Like why they think muggle stuff is weird, it might help me to learn more about wizarding culture and stuff."

"Oh, well that seems pretty well thought through."

"Yeah, and divination is awful, I can’t do it and even if I could it is probably all going to change with Trelawney being fired."

Ron appeared running up behind them. "So you found him then?"

"Yeah, did you wanna try getting out of divination with me? Muggle studies would be interesting for you."

"No thanks, mate. I have enough trouble studying for the subjects I already have, I don’t need to learn a whole year of curriculum in the span of two months, I may be a Gryffindor but I’m not that brave."

"Yeah, I see your point."


	4. [G] Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus are friends.

"Well, I don’t really know, I'm tired all the time still, but I think some of it is from the Occlumency. Come here." Harry stepped to the side of the corridor as Ron and Hermione fell in beside him. "I don’t really know what you guys have been speculating or whatever about the relationship I have with Snape, but I think it is what I need right now, he is honest with me, not even Sirius is honest with me these days. In class, he doesn't even say anything that isn't true, sure he insults us which is not great but if you get rid of some of the more interesting word choices and assume he isn't being sarcastic it sounds more like 'pay attention' or 'that's not bad.'"

"But, Harry."

"I know, Ron. It’s Snape. But you don’t understand… the things he saw in my head and he, he could’ve done so much, anything really to hurt me… get payback or whatever he was doing the last few years. But he hasn’t and I really don’t think he will. 

"He knows things and he understands that I have a right to know things, so if I ask something, he’ll tell me. Not always, but enough that I trust him, and he trusts me."

"You trust him?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, then that’s good enough for us."

"Thanks, just whatever I said, can you keep on the down-low? He told me not to talk about him with you… he’s a very private person."

"Of course… just understand it might take us a bit longer to trust him, okay?"

‘Yeah, he may be alright to you, but he’s still a right pain in the arse to us."

"Haha, yeah I get it… it’s a particular kind of humour for sure."

"That’s certainly not what I’d call it," Hermione said.


	5. [T] Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus doesn't get that Harry ~l o v e s~ him.  
> Tbh they probably should have talked about this before they had sex.  
> Communication with your partner is very important if you decide to have sex.  
> *There you go folks*

" _ Fuck _ , thank you, Severus."

"Really, Potter, did you need to make this situation any more strange. You really have no sense of propriety."

"Right, so not thank you then…" Harry gave a small smile that couldn't be called anything less than charming.

"I believe I ought to go." Snape turned around and headed for the entryway.

Harry stood up quickly, "No, why would you go? You should stay for dinner."

Snape looked around and then leaned himself on the doorway, still doing up his buttons. "Potter, you don't need to pretend, really, I'm not delusional."

"Delusional about what?"

"I'm a good fuck, you don't need to act like I'm anything more than that. I doubt you'd want to have a stroll down Diagon Alley with me on your arm so just give it a rest. I'll be going now." Snape rolled his eyes and made his way to the entry hall, having picked up his tie on his way. 

"Severus, you can't really think that," Harry caught up to him, still fiddling with the button on his jeans, "I, I want to spend time with you, get to know you better, I'd gladly walk through the Ministry holding your hand, snogging you senseless if that is what you wanted."

"And what about your Sunday dinners with the Weasleys? How would they react, you might not care what the papers think, Potter, but how would you go with your family calling me a Death Eater all night?"

"They wouldn't, they know what you did and besides, I…  _ care _ about you so if I told them that they would welcome you with open arms."

"And if they didn't?"

"Then I would choose you."


	6. [G] Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This and the next two chapters are all part of the same world but can be read individually.

Harry curled up on the sofa, feeling the warmth of the fire on his bare toes he decided tonight, of all nights, he would be brave. "Can I stay here? I don’t think I could face going back to my quarters tonight… It’s too cold." 

"You’ll have to leave sometime, or else there is, of course, the too obvious option of a heating charm, you did pass your Charms N.E.W.T did you not?"

"Come on, Severus, I can sleep on the couch here. I won't be a bother, I promise. Besides, you did say I shouldn't apparate within the castle."

"And when have you ever listened to what I've told you to do?" Snape asked, sitting down on the other side of the couch, setting down two mugs of hot chocolate and leaving a comfortable distance between himself and the other professor.

"Please?"

"Potter…"

"I preferred when you called me Harry, you know," he interrupted.

"When was this?" Snape took a sip of hot chocolate in an attempt to look nonchalant.

"You were worried about me."

"That doesn't narrow it down, I'm always worried about you."

Harry tucked his legs further under himself, leaning against the arm of the sofa, "I heard you, In the Hospital Wing."

Snape dropped his mug at the realisation, but Harry was ready and hovered it to the coffee table, "You… you heard that?" he spluttered, trying to edge away from Harry, without the younger man noticing. That was well over a year ago, he was unconscious, he wouldn't have talked to Harry if there was ever a chance he could have been heard.

"I don't mind you know, any of it, even then."

"You're clearly drunk then, I apologise, if I'd known you could hear me, that you would remember -" Snape stood up, "I would like you to leave now."

Harry laid down his mug of hot chocolate and stood up, "Really I, I'm sorry I brought it up, but please, can I stay?" 

"No," Snape opened the door for him and Harry stood in front of him, not yet leaving, "Go."

"Severus, I… Goodnight," Harry shuffled out the door, his green eyes looking back into Severus', though what the look meant, no one knew. 


	7. [G] Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Wilson can get f***ed

Harry spent the last Saturday before the kids would leave for Christmas holidays walking around the grounds in a vain attempt to avoid Professor Wilson, who had duties in the Library.    
"Harry! Harry!" Harry groaned; the shout came from near enough that Harry couldn't pretend not to have heard him.

"Professor Wilson," he said as the young man ran up next to him, his shoes and trousers, Harry could see were soaked through from the thick layer of snow that was coating the grounds. "I thought you had library duties today." Harry made no effort to hide the disdain in his voice.

"I did, but Aurora was doing a study group so it seemed kind of pointless me being there too."

"Right," Harry murmured, rolling his eyes and changing directions so they were headed back to the castle.

"Oh, going back in so soon? Would you care to eat lunch together?"

"Thanks, Wilson but I'd prefer not to eat in the Great Hall today."

"You're more than welcome to join me in my rooms, I have the fire going, you must be pretty cold what with the cold snap and walking around out here half the morning…" The professor's hand moved to lie uncomfortably on Harry's lower back.

"I'd prefer to eat alone actually," Harry said briskly. He took his chance as a group of seventh-year students burst out of the double doors, "Excuse me, Professor, Miss Rivers, would you mind if we had a quick chat about your latest essay."

"Oh, was it not okay, I thought you said…"

"It was very good, I simply wanted to have a quick word," Harry guided her away from her friends and when the other professor followed Harry turned around sharply. "Excuse me, I was actually hoping for a private word with Miss Rivers."

"Oh, very well then. I'll see you at dinner tonight then, Harry."

"Professor," Harry gave a slight shiver, but a weight cleared from his shoulders as the other man stepped back and made his way into the castle. He realised a few moments later that the Slytherin's friends were likely waiting for her. 

"I apologise for interrupting your Saturday, your essay was very well done."

Rivers stepped forward so as not to be heard by any of her own friends, "I know it isn't my place, sir, but you should talk to Professor McGonagall about him."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"To everyone but him, it isn't right. He needs to stop, and I think… nevermind. Have a good holidays, sir," She nodded to him and walked back to her friends. 


	8. [G] Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the previous chapter.

That evening Harry made his way, under his invisibility cloak, to Severus' rooms, still in the dungeons, despite not having taught Potions since Harry was a student. When Snape opened the door he just stood aside and once Harry had taken off his cloak to be hung up by the other man's cloaks and ingredient collection satchel, Snape gently closed the door.

"I wasn't sure I'd be welcome back," Harry said, standing awkwardly against the wall.

"I've said it before, and I meant it, you are always welcome here; I'm not in the habit of lying to you," Snape gestured to the armchairs by the fireplace.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to doubt you."

"Why were you wearing your cloak? I've not seen it for over a year, I had almost forgotten you still own it. A cup of tea?" Snape asked, moving the kettle onto the hob.

"That would be lovely, thank you. Champion of invading personal space is on night duty, didn't particularly feel like running into him tonight."

"Or any other night, I'm sure. You said you were going to speak to Minerva, if you would like, I am more than happy to talk to her in your stead."

"I know, but I don't want to start any drama, he's hardly done anything bad."

"Potter, he behaves inappropriately, I'm surprised the students haven't noticed. He touches you, it is clearly not welcome."

"They have noticed, or at least a few have…"

"Did somebody say something?" Snape asked, handing the cup of sweetened tea to his companion. 

"Miss Rivers, clever girl, she agrees with your stance on the matter. I could tell she wanted to say more but… What are you doing?"

A translucent doe was cast from Snape's wand, "Tell Minerva that I wish to see her in my quarters at her earliest convenience in a matter regarding Professor Potter's wellbeing," The doe bowed its head and after a spin, kicked off to gallop in mid-air, through the wall lined with several full bookshelves.

Harry had stood up so sharply, his still full cup of tea sloshed onto the carpet, "I can't believe you! You have no right."

"I can't stand by any longer, I did my best to give you the space to stand up for yourself but this has gone on for far too long."


	9. [M] Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Harry are in a new relationship.  
> Severus has told Harry what he likes.

"I don't even know your history, I'm assuming it wasn't your first time…"

"No," Severus blushed. "I had been active before then, though not for a while and never with, with someone I had a connection with."

"Is that what we have? A connection." Harry gave a sly smile.

"I should think so, yes, a very…  _ intense _ connection."

"Severus, the way you talk sometimes it is a wonder I am able to stop myself from touching you at all."

"Then why do you bother trying, Harry?"

"Fuck," Harry turned him around and pulled the man's waist against him, stepping them both forward until severus' back was against the wall. "Is this what you want?" He attacked his mouth and grabbed for Severus' wrists, pulling them upward to be pressed against the wall, "To be handled?"

"God,  _ yes!"  _ He groaned, thrusting his hips forward, "Please Harry,"

"Please what, Sev?" Harry lapped at his neck.

"Harry!" Severus shouted as he bit down on the scar tissue.

"Tell me or I'll stop."

"No, don't, don't stop!" He begged.

"Then tell me what you want," Harry commanded, slipping the tie from around his collar with his spare hand.

Severus was panting, his eyes glazed over. "More, I want more. Anything,  _ fuck, everything." _

"Yes. What a good boy," Harry hissed and stood back. "Now, get up. You will go to the bedroom, take off your shirts and lay on the bed. Do you understand?"

Severus, allowed himself to be pulled forward by Harry and once steady on his feet bowed his head. "Yes, thank you."

  
  



	10. [T] Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds Severus outside the Hogwarts Christmas banquet-turned-party.

"Sir," Harry called out, attempting to flatten his hair for the seventh time that hour.   
"Potter," Snape scowled at him, his fists still clenched to the railing

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Harry tried to make conversation, though he knew his attempts wouldn't be good enough. He'd been trying to talk to the man since the dinner they had shared on Hallowe'en. What a disaster that had been.

"Can you not see that I have sequestered myself on purpose, I have been made to endure your company at this wretched school for far too long, cannot I not be afforded an ounce of peace?" He sounded exhausted. 

"I'm sorry sir, I, I just needed to ask you something, I swear it won't take long."   
"Make it quick then."

"Right," Harry pressed himself against the balustrade, "So, I got offered a spot in Auror training program..." Snape turned his head to glare at him, "Well the thing is I'm only accepted if I get an O in my potions N.E.W.T."   
"And..."   
"And, you taught me potions for five years, you know I'm rubbish at it."   
"You seemed quite adept in your sixth year."

"Yeah well only because of your book, I read it cover to cover, recite it word for word, I could."   
"So why do you not read your current textbook 'cover-to-cover' as you said?"

Harry scoffed, "You don't get it, I'm barely managing an acceptable as it is,"

"I am well aware of your potion grade, and if you have come to ask for favour then I must disappoint you."

"I don't want special treatment." Harry spat.

Snape finally turned to face him, releasing his grasp, and closing the gap between them, "Then what is it that you are asking for, Mr Potter?" Fuck, his throat had been torn, nearly to shreds, and all it did was make his voice so unbelievably deep, it sent a pleasant shiver through Harry's spine. All he could think about was the warm breath by his ear.

"I- I- Noth- err," what? What had he come here for? The book, right, "I want your book."

"Excuse me?" That voice again, it was like the man wanted him to screw up again. 

Harry took a step back and inhaled slowly to clear his head; it didn't work but he continued anyway, "I want your book; your seventh year potions book."

"And why, pray tell, do you believe I would hold on to a ratty twenty-year-old potions textbook?"

"Oh, err well, you showed it to me. Did you not remember..." the confusion of Snape's face didn't dissipate and so Harry explained, "On Hallowe'en."

The look of righteous fury that came across the Professor's face was one that Harry had not seen in the almost three years since he had looked into the pensieve to see Snape's worst memory, " _ You _ ...  _ Dare _ speak to me of that night!" His wand shot from his sleeve into his hand and he pressed it to Harry's throat, pinning him to the railing. 

Harry let out a small  _ 'meep' _ and closed his eyes.  _ Fuck, he smells good.  _ Harry swallowed.  _ Gods. _ Harry slowly blinked open his eyes. The man's eyes were boring into his, but not with the anger Harry had expected, and instead of pulling away, Harry could have sworn Snape was inching in closer. Harry didn't dare to look away, on the off chance it broke the spell between them. As the press of the wand against his throat loosened, Snape's eyes lowered shut. Harry couldn't help but rush to close the distance between them. The brushing of their lips felt like pure bliss as Snape's long fingers snaked around to hold the back of Harry's neck, pulling him closer. Harry tilted his head, wishing for Severus to kiss him deeper, harder, anything, just, more. More of the meltingly sweet pressure. More of the burning sensation raging in his naval and warming every other part of his body. More of Severus. 

But before he had time to commit the sensation to memory, he heard the clang of wood on the floor; he knew the moment would be over. And he was right. Severus froze and pulled back, staggering. He looked between the door and Harry, all but running inside the castle; his wand summoned silently as he crashed through the ongoing party. Leaving. Just like last time.


End file.
